


Cover Art for PODFIC  'Real Men Wear Pink' by PJTL156 & read by sevenpercent

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for PODFIC  'Real Men Wear Pink' by PJTL156 & read by sevenpercent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/gifts), [PJTL156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[PODFIC] Real Men Wear Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266627) by [sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/real_men_zpsfl3ktfae.jpg.html)


End file.
